Integrated circuit device packages are used in many different implementations. Such packages encapsulate and protect integrated circuits as well as provide a multiplicity of electrical connections for the encapsulated integrated circuit. In one of many common uses, such packages are mounted printed circuit boards (PCB's) where the packages can be electrically interconnected with other electrical components. In some implementations, circuit structures are designed so that an AC (alternating current) coupled interconnection is required between two components operating at different DC (direct current) levels. Capacitors are sometimes used to maintain the AC portion of the signal for components operating at different DC levels. Capacitors connected in series between the two components can be used to filter out DC offset between the components. Commonly, such capacitors are mounted on the PCB where they are coupled in series with the interconnect structures to filter the DC offset between chip mounted components and non-chip mounted components, or filter the DC offset in chip-to-chip communication.
One such PCB configuration 100 is shown in the simplified schematic illustration of FIG. 1. An integrated circuit device package 101 (shown here as a ball grid array type package) is mounted to a PCB 120 using a plurality of solder balls 102. In FIG. 1, the package 101 includes an encapsulated integrated circuit device (also referred to herein as an IC die or chip) mounted to a substrate. The package 101 is commonly attached to the PCB 120 with solder balls 102 using reflow techniques. In the depicted embodiment, a first component 130 operating at one DC voltage is electrically connected to another component (incorporated in the package 101) operating at another DC voltage. Capacitor 110 is mounted on the PCB 120. The capacitor 110 is connected in series between the first component 130 and the package 101. In such configuration the capacitor 110 operates as an AC filter between the first component 130 and selected components of the package 101. The PCB mounted capacitor 110 is connected with solder pads on the PCB using electrical connectors 104. Similarly, the capacitor 110 is connected to the first component 130 (which can be mounted elsewhere on the PCB) using electrical connectors 105.
Although such conventional implementations are useful for many applications, they place certain limitations on PCB design. For example, for each PCB designed for use with a given IC chip, appropriate capacitors must be incorporated into the design of the PCB in order to accommodate the IC chip. This consumes valuable space on the PCB and can lead to serious routing constraints on the PCB. Thus, there is a need for IC chips that do not require valuable space on the PCB board to be consumed by such filtering capacitors.